


Enunciate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [950]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The lawyers get a tour of Ellie and Tony's place.





	Enunciate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/07/2001 for the word [enunciate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/12/07/enunciate).
> 
> enunciate  
> To utter articulately; to pronounce.  
> To state or set forth precisely or systematically.  
> To announce; to proclaim; to declare.
> 
> This is the sequel to [Acuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341640), [Predilection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487036), and [Enjoin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649236). 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Bishop and Tony announce that they are engaged to be married, much to everyone's surprise. However, Gibbs is enraged. Why could that be?
> 
> ps - there is no DiNozzo/Bishop tag that exists so it refused to let me put it in the Relationships section. but I meant to do it.
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Enunciate

“That sounds great. Lead the way.”

Bishop nodded, stepping out of the way, so that the lawyers could enter. She hoped this went well and there were no more lawyer visits required. She had to admit that Gibbs’ rules about lawyers had some merit to them.

Bishop closed the door behind them. They all stood in the foyer now. “Off to the left is Tony’s TV den. To the right, we have the living room for guests. I insisted that we have a fancier section for guests. Tony loves fancy clothes, but is quite happy to spend all his time in comfortable couches. It’s not always appropriate for guests. This way we’re both happy.”

The lawyers nodded politely. It was a good spiel, but only time would tell how much truth there was in it. That wasn’t to say that they expected this was anything, but what it seemed: a true marriage. Still they were always on the lookout for scams even if they didn’t expect them.

Bishop led the way through the living room. Bishop pointed to the left as they left the living room. “There’s the kitchen and my lovely husband.”

Tony waved, showing off his dough encrusted hands from the pasta he was making. He mouthed an apology making sure to enunciate each syllable, so that it was obvious what he was saying.

Bishop just continued leading the way through their house. “The dining room is here. It can be set up for formal or casual. Up the stairs are the bedrooms and offices.”

Together the lawyers and Bishop clomped up the stairs. The first door on the left they came to, Bishop opened and showed how it was a rather masculine office. “Sometimes Tony gets bored and needs some space where he can work on case files or other things.”

Bishop knew there was a piano hidden somewhere in that room, but she wasn’t about to spill all of Tony’s secrets. Especially, not the private ones like that one was. Not much further down on the right was her office. “My office is a lot more open. I like to spread out on the floor when I’m reviewing information. I cleaned up most of my piles for you, but you can still see hints of them, probably.”

“This here is the guest bedroom.” Bishop continued pausing and opening a door to a well made bed and sparkling closet. She didn’t tell the lawyers how it had been a disaster mere minutes before they arrived as she often slept in there when they weren’t being scrutinized.

“Finally, we have the master bedroom with a lovely en suite.” The bedroom had been done in dark blues with a touch of more feminine details flirting at the edge of your vision. Personally, Bishop was rather proud of what they’d done with it. She wasn’t sure she would want to leave it after this was all over.

The lawyers nodded. “We will, of course, want to go over these parts and the basement or any other areas we can reach more thoroughly after dinner.”

Bishop carefully held in her sigh. She hoped Gibbs didn’t get too impatient. Maybe Tony should tell him not to come over until an hour or two after the original time. It didn’t sound like they’d be getting rid of the lawyers anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in about 2 months. When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
